Komabue Daimao
Komabue Daimao, (also known as "Kami", "God", "deity" or "divine being") was a namekian warrior who later became the God of the Earth. Biography Early life Komabue Daimao was born on the planet Earth in c. 542 to the Namekians Daimao and Yokubue shortly after his father's spaceship landed in the frigid Yunzabit Heights. His mother had died during the journey to Earth, however, he and his twin brother Piccolo both hatched successfully. The brothers spent their life with their father alone from youth through adolescence and were never told of their Namekian heritage. According to Mr. Popo, Kami confessed that he had no memory of how he and his twin-brother came upon Yunzabit Heights, because of an accident early in his life which rendered him amnesiac. As the brothers grew up, Komabue often looked to the sky for an explanation of their origins. After many years the disappointed Namekian children eventually left Yunzabit Heights to explore the rest of Earth, but with false hope, would continue to return on occasion but never found anything out of the ordinary. Eventually, their father through some circumstance decided that he wanted to be the Guardian of Earth and the three finally left for good. Return of Piccolo Some 40 years later, at the conclusion of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, King Piccolo returned to Earth with his son's and soon after a human named Krillin Bongo was murdered by Piccolo's son, Tambourine. It was later revealed that King Piccolo was seeking to destroy all existing martial artists to prevent any challengers from defeating him. Piccolo also sought the Dragon Balls to restore his youth before taking over the world again. In pursuit of these goals, Piccolo temporarily allied himself with Emperor Pilaf and his gang. After Cymbal and Tambourine were mysteriously killed, King Piccolo encountered the young Goku Son and in the ensuing fight Goku was seemingly killed. After a battle in which Muten Roshi died, King Piccolo eventually summoned Shenron. After killing Chao Zu, he had his wish for youth granted. Soon after, King Piccolo then killed Shenron to prevent anyone else from using the dragon against him. King Piccolo next invaded the king of the world's castle and took the king hostage. The next day while about to leave for the doomed West City, King Piccolo was confronted again by Goku, who narrowly defeated him by punching him clean through his midsection. Training Goku With all but one of his sons dead and he himself mortally wounded, King Piccolo telepathically contacted the young Piccolo Jr., commanding his son to exact revenge on Goku. Shortly after Goku arrived at Kami's mysterious lookout and met his mysterious servant Mr. Popo. Kami agreed to meet with Goku without the long rigorous training required to beat Mr. Popo and, upon seeing Kami, Goku mistook him for King Piccolo and charged at him, but Kami merely flicked him away. After explaining his origins, Kami, as a reward to Goku for defeating Piccolo, revived Shenron so that all the innocents killed by Piccolo and his sons could be removed from limbo and brought back to life. Kami then informed Goku that he had train under him for three years in order to defeat Piccolo Jr. who would be seeking to challenge him at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. During this period, Kami permanently removed Goku's tail and gave the young warrior the weighted undershirt, wristbands, and boots that he would wear for the majority of the rest of his life. 23rd World Tournament Personality and traits Powers and abilities Techniques Appearances Notes and references Category:Namekians Category:Males Category:Deities Category:Inhabitants of Earth Category:Tournament fighters Category:Earth's Special Forces members Category:Martial Artists Category:Guardians of Earth